Megumi Natsu
　 |name-rōmaji = Natsu Megumi |image = 6-34.png |seiyū = Rie Murakawa |birthday = November 2nd|gender = Female|debut-manga = Is the Order a Rabbit? Manga Volume 2|debut-anime = Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 4}} is a secondary character of the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga series as well as its anime series. She is Chino Kafū's classmate along with Maya Jōga. Bio Appearance Megumi has medium-length light red hair pulled into curled, ringlet pigtails at the bottom of her head held with white frilly ornaments. Her bangs are parted on the side, with most of them shifted to the right. She has fair skin and dark pink eyes with a hint of amber. She is normally depicted in a white and navy school uniform. When at Rabbit House she can be shown in a uniform that matches Cocoa's, when she may not be borrowing hers. Personality Megumi is gentle and friendly with a light personality. She is sweet and always in a good mood, but she is genuinely shy about doing things before others. Although she doesn't show it off often, she is a talented ballet dancer and is noted for being really graceful. Chronology Season 1 Along with Maya, Meg makes an appearance in Bunnisode 4 of the series and is seen giving advice to Chino about her height. Megu appears again in Bunnisode 6, where she is invited over to the Rabbit House to help out and gets to know Cocoa and Rize a bit better. Meg then hints that Chino is a bit jealous and lonely. The same would occur in Bunnisode 10, when she and Maya return to lend a hand at Rabbit House. Chino starts missing Cocoa's attention who is away helping Chiya but this time Meg noticed. Season 2 In Bunnisode 3, Meg and Chino are preparing for their school's art festival. Which involves drawings and dancing. They start by drawing various things and people, showcasing their unique styles. The three decide that Megu has the most realistic look. Later, Chino and Maya starts taking ballet lessons from Megu's mother to prepare for their dance recital. And Meg is once again reunited with ballet. From the previous Bunnisode to Bunnisode 4, the girls are seen celebrating moving up a grade by having afternoon tea at a fancy café, where Meg and the other middle schoolers try to act more like grown-ups. Megu then makes an appearance in Bunnisode 8, Meg decides that she wants to go to Rize and Sharo's school. Afterwards, as Chino and Megu follow Rize and Maya while Cocoa and Chiya follow them. During Bunnisode 9, as part of their school's work experience, Chino tries her hand at working at Ama Usa An, while Maya and Megu work at the Rabbit House and Fleur du Lupin respectively. While the girls are on a treasure hunt in Bunnisode 12, Cocoa and Chino find a map in the café, Megu and Maya recall how they first became friends with Chino. Relationships Etymology Natsu Megumi → which means "Nutmeg". Quotes Trivia * Megumi appears without Maya for the first time during Season 2, when she went on a shopping trip with Chino. * Her mother runs a ballet company and she used to take it until she felt too much pressure and quit. Her ballet skills are shown to come in handy years later. * Because of her ballet skills, she is also really good at ice-skating. * This was best shown when the girls spun around a campfire and she was the only one who not only remained on her feet, but wasn't dizzy. * Megumi Natsu can also translated to " Blessed Summer". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Category:Kids